Between Bullying and Milk
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Ketika seorang Hinata Hyuuga menantang Sasuke Uchiha. /"Ya, kita akan puas bermain hari ini."/Hah? Siapa? Kyousuke Ucih... Ucihha? /"Astaga, dia merusaknya/"Biar aku saja."/"Yang berani membantahku, akan berakhir sama."/"D-deal!"/SASUKE PASTI KALAH!/"A-apa Senpai tidak pu-pulang?"/"Aku kan kekasihmu?"/ a fict for SasuHinaEvent: Bully. DLDR! AU! Warn inside! mind to RnR? :)


Between Bullying and Milk

Naruto: **milik MK-san**

Pair: **SasuHina**

Genre: **Romance/Friendship**

Rated: **T**

Story by: **Hikari No Aoi**

WARNING: OOC AKUT, GANJEN, **ADEGAN BULLY YANG TIDAK PANTAS DITIRU** , TYPO, EYD SALAH, **TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN,** DAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA!

Dikarenakan wordnya yang max 1,999 makanya alurnya ngebut dan terkesan aneh T_T Jadi mohon kedewasaanya dalam membaca fict ini, ambil sisi baiknya oke? :D

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **You've been warned!**

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen tahun ajaran 201x-201x. Memiliki segudang prestasi yang tak perlu di pertanyakan lagi, adalah alasan mengapa ia menjabat posisi tertinggi dalam organisasi ini.

"Baiklah, acara akan di awali dengan pembukaan dan sambutan oleh kepala sekolah." Haruno Sakura-sekretaris OSIS membacakan susunan acara pagi hari ini. sebelum melakukan kegiatan yang sudah mereka rencanakan jauh-jauh hari, memang ada baiknya melakukan _Briefing_ dulu untuk memantapkan strategi. "Kemudian Sasuke-kun akan-"

"Ya aku paham." Pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut kemudian mengambil kertas di tangan Sakura, lalu mmebacanya sekilas sebelum memasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Kita akan menghabisi mereka sampai tuntas."

Gaara mengangguk, ia bahkan menyeringai setuju dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan. "Ya, kita akan puas bermain hari ini."

"H-hoi, _minna_! Aku ingatkan, ja-jangan terlalu kasar- _ttebayo_!" Naruto Uzumaki sebenarnya masih belum setuju dengan hal ini, namun karena ia sudah kalah telak dalam hal pemilihan suara, maka... apa boleh buat, Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Kita hanya akan men-"

" _Urusai_ , _dobe_." Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjengit, ia kemudian menatap sang ketua yang tengah bersedekap tangan sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kita hanya akan memberi mereka _sambutan selamat datang_."

Sakura mengangguk, ia lebih memilih untuk tak terlalu ikut campur dalam hal ini. Tugasnya hanya sebagai sekertaris, bukan komentator atau wasit yang harus mengawasi orientasi. Jadi, kenapa ia harus pusing memikirkan hal yang bukan wewenangnya? "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berangkat ke lapangan upacara."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Between Bullying and milk

.

.

.

Awal bulan juni, adalah waktu yang dinanti-nantikan bagi seluruh peserta didik baru Konoha Gakuen. Mereka sangat tidak sabar memasuki sekolah SMA yang paling bergengsi di kota ini. mengenakan seragam baru, bertemu dengan murid baru dan tentu saja mereka akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru yang tidak ada di sekolah pertama dulu. Pokonya, masuk sekolah itu semuanya baru dan seru!

 _Kawai..._

Memikirkan hal ini, entah mengapa membuat dada Hinata berdetak cepat, dan wajahnya memanas. Kehidupan yang berbeda dengan masa SMPnya... sudah menanti Hinata di depan mata, lalu bagaimana ia menghadapi masa-masa SMA kedepannya?

Apakah menyenangkan? Atau akan sama saja karena ia tak punya banyak teman? Hanya karena penampilannya yang suka memakai kacamata dan membaca banyak buku, ia mendapat juluki si 'anti-sosialisasi'. Padahal sungguh, Hinata ingin berteman dengan siapa saja! Ia bukanlah tipe pemilih seperti itu.

"Hinata Hyuuga, ikut dengan kelompok kecoa!" gadis berambut indigo yang dikucir lima itu tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tunggu, ia? Kecoa?

Mengangkat tangannya tinggi, Hinata kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan saat _senior_ nya bertanya: 'apa ada yang kurang jelas?' padanya.

" _Sum-sumimasen_ , etto... boleh tahu ke-kelompokku siapa saja, _senpai_?"

Kakak kelas perempuan yang ada di depan menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menatap Hinata tajam.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan, ya?" kata gadis berambut merah itu lalu berkacak pinggang, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak ramah dengan pertanyaan Hinata barusan.

"Hah, kau ini..." meski tidak suka, akhirnya Karin tetap membacakan nama-nama teman Hinata. Selain agar lebih di perhatikan, Karin yakin dengan cara ini para _junior_ nya akan takut jika berani macam-macam dengannya.

"Hinata kelompok kecoa bersama Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi dan... "

Hinata meremas celana olah raga miliknya, entah mengapa ia semakin merasa gugup dengan pembimbing yang akan menemaninya nanti. Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini. "-dan pendampingmu adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

Hah?

Siapa?

Kyousuke Ucih... Ucihha?

"Oke _minna_! Silahkan begitu aku panggil langsung cari kelompok kalian sendiri. MENGERTI?!"

"Siap, mengerti!"

"DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK!" ulang Karin lagi sambil bersikap tegas, meski ia memang beringas tapi bagaimanapun juga ia adalah panutan.

"SIAP, MENGERTI!" jawab mereka semua kompak. Tak kalah semangat dari Karin yang sekarang mulai membacakan kelompok mereka masing-masing.

Tu... tunggu dulu! Kecoa Hinata ada dimana?

.

.

.

Between Bullying and Milk

.

.

.

Suara Peluit tanda dimulainya permainan berbunyi nyaring, hal tersebut membuat kelompok Hinata segera merangkak secepat mungkin untuk melewati tantangan kali ini. Jika tidak cepat dan cekatan, maka mereka akan mendapat guyuran berupa air dingin yang sudah di siapkan oleh si pembimbing di atas jaring. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak kelas yang menyeramkan dengan semua aura gelapnya yang suram, Kyousuke Ucihha!?

"Hoi, kau yang disana! Merangkak!" Sasuke memandang tajam Chouji yang sekarang sedang berusaha merayap, tubuhnya yang besar membuatnya sedikit kesulitan.

Sementara itu, tak perduli dengan lumpur yang sudah menjadi satu dengan tubuhnya, Hinata kemudian menyelesaikan rintangan kali ini secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Syukurlah, ia memiliki tubuh yang tergolong mungil sehingga memudahkannya untuk melewati tantangan semacam jaring kali ini.

Benda tersebut berada di atasnya, dirancang untuk mencegah pergerakan siswa baru bergerak selain merangkak. belum lagi, air dingin yang tepat ada di atasnya akan jatuh dan mengguyur tubuh Hinata langsung meski ia tak sengaja menyentuhnya.

Rintangan kali ini... sungguh berat.

Baru saja menghela nafas lega, sulung Hyuuga itu dikejutkan dengan teriakan nyaring kakak kelasnya yang berjaga di pos ini, Ino Yamanaka.

"Astaga, dia merusaknya!" Ino menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal karena Chouji telah merusak jaring-jaring tersebut dengan tubuhnya yang besar. Apa ia tak tahu betapa sulit sekali membuat jaring itu, hah?!

"Kenapa kau merusaknya?" teriak Ino lagi, segitiga merah tercetak jelas di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, anak baru!" Sasuke mendekat, menatap tajam anak laki-laki dari keluarga Akimichi yang kini mulai menunduk takut. Bagaimanapun juga, semua ini bukanlah kesalahan Chouji saja. Para panitiapun seharusnya bisa memperhitungkan kalau-kalau ada diswa baru yang berat tubuhnya tidak ideal! Benar kan?

" _S-senpai_." Pemuda berusia empat belas tahun itu tak berani memandang Sasuke dan Ino yang semakin mendekat, Chouji yakin ia akan mendapat hukuman karena hal ini, padahal kesalahan yang ia lakukan tidak terlalu besar. Masalah itu semakin runyam karena di besar-besarkan. "A-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Ma-maafkan aku _senpai_."

Melihat teman satu timnya dalam masalah, Kiba, Shino dan Hinata segera menghampirinya dan ikut meminta maaf. Selain karena mereka telah egois dalam menyelesaikan tantangan ini secara individual, mereka juga tidak ingin Chouji terkena masalah di hari sebelum ia masuk sekolah. Ayolah, ini baru orientasi!

"M-maafkan kami _senpai_ , kami akan memperbaikinya!" Kiba menawarkan negosiasi, ia berharap semua ini akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Dari empat rintangan, masih ada tiga yang bisa di gunakan." Ujar Shino membela, ia yakin jika arena ini masih bisa digunakan secara bergilir. "Jadi senpai masih bisa-"

"Kau pikir, semudah itu hah? Aku tahu salah satu salah semua, tapi aku tetap tidak terima!" Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku akan menghukummu-"

"Ino." sang ketua OSIS menyela cepat, ia maju selangkah untuk mendekati Chouji yang kini semakin ketakutan. "Biar aku saja."

Meski sempat tidak rela, gadis berambut panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ itu hanya bisa menurut. Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak menerima penolakan. "Uhm, ba-baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu."

"Hah." Berkacak pinggang, bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian menatap Chouji tajam. "Sebagai hukuman, kau harus lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali."

Semua anggota terkesiap, bahkan wajah Chouji semakin terlihat pucat. Ayolah, dia tidak sengaja! Apakah harus seberat itu hukumannya?

"Tapi... ta-tapi senpai-"

"Kau mau membantahku, huh?"

"Bukan begitu, _senpai_." Shino masih mencoba bermusyawarah, bagaimanapun juga mereka sekelompok dengan Chouji. Jadi jika dia dihukum, maka satu kelompok juga harus-

"Kau juga dihukum."

"Apa?!"

"Ta... tapi-" Kiba tidak terima, mana ada aturan seperti itu hah? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja mereka dihukum bersama-sama?

"Kenapa kami semua tidak-"

"Ah, kau juga kalau begitu." Imbuh Sasuke santai, pemuda itu lalu menyeringai. "Yang berani membantahku, akan berakhir sama."

Semua kalimat sang _senpai_ yang tidak adil membuat telinga Hinata panas, ia mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat sambil memandang kakak kelasnya itu tajam.

"I-ini tidak benar!"

Sasuke menoleh, mengamati satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok ini. Ia mau melawan juga, huh?

"Cih, kau ini bisa apa?"

Hinata berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan berani. Ia tidak takut, tidak sama sekali! Mereka semua datang kesini untuk bersekolah dan menuntut ilmu, jadi mengapa kesannya seperti diinjak-injak seperti ini?

Apa karena mereka _junior_?

Hanya karena setingkat di bawah kakak kelasnya, begitu? Hanya karena kasta, mereka bisa seenaknya dipermainkan seperti ini? Hanya karena mereka lemah, mereka pantas di _bully_?

Tidak!

Semua ini tidak benar!

"P-penjahat!"

Sasuke memincingkan matanya, merasa tertantang. "Heh, kau melawanku? Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Ki-kita bertanding di permainan selanjutnya!" kata Hinata lantang, ia masih memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Kau... meremehkanku?" meski sempat tak percaya, Sasuke akhirnya menyetujuinya. Toh, ia yakin bahwa ia yang akan jadi pemenangnya. "Baiklah, ku terima tantanganmu, dengan syarat."

Hinata berjengit, namun kemudian ia bisa mengatur emosinya dengan baik. Setelah bersusah payah menenangkan diri dengan menelan ludahnya sendiri, gadis berkaca mata bulat itu kemudian berkata lantang meski nada bicaranya tetap saja bergetar. "J-jika kami kalah, ka-kami bersedia di hukum."

Sang _senior_ kembali menyeringai, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap Hinata lebih dalam. Menarik! Sasuke jarang mendapat hiburan seperti ini. "Ku terima. jika aku yang kalah, aku akan menjadi budakmu."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Ino terperangah, tak percaya dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. "Ken-kenapa-"

"Aku akan menjadi pacarmu dan menuruti semua keinginanmu." Imbuh Sasuke lagi, ia menaikkan taruhannya. "Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus menepati janjimu. _Deal_?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, meski tidak yakin ia akan menang atau tidak... tapi ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin yang ia bisa!

demi teman-temannya!

" _D-deal_!"

Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu kemudian mengambil susunan acara di saku celananya. Ia akan melawan gadis ini di pos terakhir, ya? Memang permaianan apa di sana? Hah kalau tidak salah lari estafet kan?

Mudah!

"Baiklah, di pos lima kita akan bertanding-

minum susu coklat satu liter?!"

UAAPPPAAAA?!

SASUKE PASTI KALAH!

.

.

.

Beetween Bullying and Milk

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak tantangan itu berlangsung. Namun hebohnya berita tentang Sasuke Uchiha sang ketua OSIS yang berpacaran dengan gadis kutu buku Hinata Hyuuga masih belum juga reda. Ditambah dengan si penantang-Sasuke yang terlihat menikmati sekali kedekatannya dengan Hinata, malah membuat _gossip_ itu semakin memanas.

Pemuda yang sedang bertopang dagu itu tak bosan-bosannya memandang wajah Hinata, si gadis lugu penuh kejutan inilah yang membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk memahaminya lebih dalam. Ia sederhana, lembut dan juga kuat di saat yang bersamaan.

Hinata bahkan tak selemah yang ia kira, sungguh. Berada bersamanya malah membuat Sasuke bisa belajar banyak hal. Seperti tak meremehkan orang dari penampilannya, sabar, juga mulai memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Sebulan dengan Hinata, Sasuke bisa merasakan perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Ia dulu yang senang mencari masalah, perlahan-lahan mulai memperbaiki diri dengan meniru Hinata sebagai teladan. Gadis ini benar-benar... menarik.

"A-apa _Senpai_ tidak pu-pulang?" Hinata membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menatap Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai membaca.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

Hinata merona. "Ja-jangan memandangiku!"

"Ah, tidak boleh ya? Padahal sedari tadi kau membaca, aku selalu memandangimu." Jawab Sasuke jujur, ia tersenyum tipis.

Wajah sang sulung Hyuuga semakin memanas, ia buru-buru merapikan buku bacaanya ke dalam tas sebagai pengalih perhatian. "A-aku rasa kita harus pulang."

"Akan ku antar."

"T-tidak perlu!" jawab Hinata cepat, ia merasa tidak enak. "A-aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku kan kekasihmu?"

Skak mat!

"Uhh... i-iya, tapi... etto..."

"Kita kemas-kemas dan pulang." Ujar Sasuke sambil memberesi peralatan sekolah Hinata, lalu membawa tasnya. "Pokoknya aku antar."

Hinata menunduk, ia malu sekaligus gugup. jantungnya yang berdegup cepat semakin membuatnya kesusahan menolah ajakan Sasuke barusan. "Ma-maaf, tapi _Sen-senpai_..."

"Sudah berulang kali ku katakan, aku benci makanan manis." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas lelah, ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi perpustakaan. Oniksnya yang memukau, memandang Hinata dengan tulus. "Tapi, kalau kau yang manis... aku tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

 **The end**

.

.

.

Inspirated by: iklan susu D*nc**, pengalaman MOS, gambar yang dulu aku kirim di grup.

AMBIL SISI BAIKNYA YA?! :3

Osha, NO SEQUEL, PREKUEL, DUEL DE EL EL YA :'* aku gak bisa bikin fict dibawah 2k T_T ini menyiksa ttebayo!

Tinggalkan kesanmu setelah membaca ya? :)

Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi


End file.
